Super Jamban
by BekiCoy0411
Summary: Kisah tentang 15 pemuda penggila jamban SJFic a story from newbie


"SUPER JAMBAN"

.

.

Cast: all member SJ

Ini kisah 15 orang pemuda penggila jamban...

.

Genre: Humor, Parody,dll

Rated: K

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, tapi sayangnya sj bukan punya saya-kecuali yesung :v

.

DLDR|RnR|NoBash|NoSiDer|Typo(s)

.

.

"produk Jamban terbaru kami sudah terbit yaitu 'MULTI JAMBAN'. Produk ini berbeda dengan jamban jamban lainnya, karena MULTI JAMBAN ini tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai jamban, produk ini selain berfungsi sebagai tempat poop produk ini juga bisa menjadi teman curhat anda, produk ini juga terdiri atas 15 warna. Jika anda tertarik segera hubungi 14015" begitu bunyi iklan di salah satu stasiun tv yang sedang di tonton Leeteuk, ketua dari genk super jamban.

"epribadeh!" teriak leeteuk sekeras mungkin dan para makhluk yang ada di rumah berhamburan ke tempat leeteuk.

"ape hyung?" tanya eunhyuk yang telah tiba di hadapan leeteuk.

"KABAR BAHAGIA!" teriak leeteuk egen.

"kabar bahagia apaan?" tanya sungmin dengan sangat penasaran.

"kini kulit manggis ada ekstaknya!"

Dan semua member genk sweatrop

"JAMBAN KELUARAN BARU SUDAH TERBIT!" ujar leeteuk dengan wajah berseri seri.

"seriusan lu hyung?" tanya hankyung tidak percaya.

"iye gue seriuss" jawab leeteuk sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"yang jual siapa? Di jual dimana? Di jualnya kapan? Harganya berapa? Yang warna pink ada?" tanya sungmin dengan beruntun.

"hyung, kalo nanya itu 1-1 elah '-,-" ujar siwon yang kebingungan.

"iye deh won, intinye gue nanya yang jual siapa? Dan belinya di mana." Jelas sungmin sambil menggosok daki, karena dakinya udah 1 tahun ga di gosok.

"untuk lebih jalasnya mari kita mengheningkan cipta, mengheningkan cipta di mulai." Ujar eunhyuk yang mulai pea.

"woi monyet! Ngapain mengheningkan cipta coba? Emangnya kita lagi upacara?" yesung marahin eunhyuk, karena kalo ga dimarahi peanya eunhyuk bisa lebih parah.

"udah-udah! Jangan berantem. Dari pada berantem, hubungi 14015." Leeteuk menenangkan kekacauan itu.

"buat apa hyung?" tanya henry.

"BUAT BELI JAMBAN BARU!" jawab leeteuk yang mulai emosi.

"jangan emosi elah hyung, woles woles" ujar henry dengan watados.

"sudah sudah! Sini hyuk pinjem hp lu! Gue lagi ga punya pulsa." Siwon minjem hp eunhyuk, dan eunhyuk pun memberikannya.

'tik tik tik tik tik' suara yang di timbulkan hp eunhyuk.

"yobseo..." terdengar suara dari hp itu menandakan telepon itu sudah di angkat.

"yobseo..." jawab siwon.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"oh.. itu.. kami ingin membeli produk jamban terbaru!"

Sementara yang lain sibuk mendengarkan siwon menelepon CS MULTI JAMBAN, kyuhyun berteriak frustasi karena selalu kalah memainkan game. Memang, makhluk yang 1 itu kurang tergila – gila terhadap jamban, berbeda sekali dengan leeteuk & zhoumi yang begitu tergila – gila dengan jamban. Mereka bahkan telah mengoleksi lebih dari 100 jamban - jamban unik dari seluruh dunia. Saking tergila gilanya terhadap jamban, leeteuk & zhoumi rela tidur di kuburan selama 1 minggu penuh demi mendapatkan jamban yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bahkan lebih mencintai jamban dari pada yeoja chingu mereka sendiri. Makanya sampai sekarang leeteuk & zhoumi belum memiliki yeoja chingu. Semboyan mereka adalah ' satu hari tak melihat jamban, sama kali bukan hidup' dan ' hidup tanpa jamban bagai taman tak berbunga'.

"jamban? Maaf tuan kami tidak menjual jamban, saya rasa anda salah sambung. Tiit.." begitu ucap makhluk di seberang sana dan mematikan teleponnya.

"doh hyung! Lu nelpon ke nomer mana?" tanya ryeowook geregetan.

"14022, emang kenapa?" siwon balik nanya.

"doh, orang pea nambah lagi nih kayaknya!" zhoumi meledek siwon.

"14015 bukan 14022! Kalo 14022 itu nomer langganan onew elah." Leeteuk memberi tahu siwon nomer yang benar.

"kalo gitu leeteuk hyung aja yang nelpon." Ujar siwon sambil memberikan hp eunhyuk ke leetuk.

"ko gue? Yesung aja!" leeteuk memberikan hp eunhyuk ke yesung.

"jangan gue deh! Si jombi aja!" yesung membereikan hp eunhyuk ke zhoumi.

"lho? Ko gue? Shindong aja!" zhoumi memberikan hp eunhyuk ke shindong.

"ko jadi gue? Sungmin aja!" sihindong memberikan hp eunhyuk ke sungmin.

"gue? Donghae aja lha!" sungmin memberikan hp euhyuk ke donghae.

"ko gue hyung? Ryeowook aja!" donghae memberikan hp eunhyuk ke ryeowook.

"jangan gue pliss! Hankyung hyung aja!" ryeowook memberikan hp eunhyuk ke hankyung.

"jadi ke gue elah. Ke heechul aja!" hankyung memberikan hp eunhyuk ke heecul.

"gue ga mau! Kangin aja!" heecul memberikan hp eunhyuk ke kangin. #mo nelpon aja harus opor opor -,-'

"yaudah, gue aja. Nomernya berapa hyung?" tanya kangin ke leeteuk.

"14015" jawab leeteuk. Sementara itu..

"ih nyet, si kangin itu pikun ye? Belom nyampe 1 hari dia udah lupa berapa nomer SUPER JAMBAN" ujar sungmin ke eunhyuk.

"iye min, leeteuk aje yang jelas udah tua masih inget. Lha dia hampir menuju tua tapi udah pikun. Gimana kalo udah tua? Pasti pikunnya parah banget"

"bukan pikun lagi nyet!"

"trus ape hyung?"

"AMNESIA"

"yobseo" panggil kangin ketika telepon itu di jawab.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya samwan di seberang telpon.

"kami ingin membeli multi jamban." Jawab kangin.

"tanda ingin membeli berapa biji?"

"15 biji, Sebijinya berapa?" tanya kangin

"sebiji Rp. 50.000,-" jawab samwan yang di seberang telpon itu.

"katanya berape hyung?" tanya kibum.

"lima puluh" jawab kangin santai.

"mahal banget hyung!" kibum protes.

"tenang aje kibum, lu kaya ga kenal gue aja."

"iye hyung, gue nurut aja" kibum nyerah sebelum perang/?

"mba harganya ga bisa di kurangin?" tanya kangin sesopan mungkin.

"bisa dong, karena anda akan membeli 15 biji jadi kami memberi diskon 1%."

"doh, mba, diskonnya dikit banget, ga bisa di tambah jadi 50%?" tanya kangin.

"ebujuk! Si kangin kalo nawar ga pake perasaaan/?" hankyung kaget karena tawaran kangin dari 1% menjadi 50%.

"iye hyung, tawarannya sadis benget!" henry menyetujui pendapat hankyung.

"udeh diem aja! Lo mau jamban murah ga?" tanya kangin supaya para makhluk/? Itu diam.

Yang lain terdiam...

15 menit kemudian...

"nah apa kata gue... kita dapet diskon bukan 50% tapi 80%!" kangin mamerin ke mahirannya/? Dalam hal tawar menawar, karena tawar menawar itu sudah mendarahdaging/? Dalam hidup kangin. Kangin bisa aja nawarin ke orang yang jual jamban itu diskonnya 99% tapi, ga di bolehin sama anggota genk, katanya kasian.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia dengan jamban mereka SELAMANYA...

END

Annyeong haseooo^^ /bow90derjat

Saya newbie ^^ mohon bantuannya yorobun^^

selama ini saya Cuma baca-baca ff doang :v

yang mau kenalan sama saya boleh pm^^ /gakadayangmau

oiya sebenernya ff ini udah lama saya bikin :v kalo ga salah waktu yekaes lagi tenar2nya :v jadi maap aja kalo rada gimana gitu. Sebenernya saya juga ga mau post, tapi karena ff sj yang mulai langka, sayapun menekatkan diri untuk mempublish ff ini xD

akir kata review please ^^

oiya jangan panggil saya author, thor ato apalah/? Panggil aja saya coy :v biar lebih akrab gitu :v


End file.
